


Brushes On His Skin

by bbumblebbee



Series: Body Art and Soft Touches [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Painting on Skin, chan is only mentioned like twice, it's one cheek kiss, jilix, soft felix, soft jisung, tattoo artist jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: Jisung, Felix's best friend, paints his tattoo ideas on Felix's body. Felix doesn't mind it so much at first, but as the painting continues he starts to realize how much he's affected by the paint and maybe Jisung, too.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Body Art and Soft Touches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Brushes On His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1268

Felix doesn’t really remember when this became a routine. He doesn’t remember when Jisung asked him to do this favor. He doesn’t remember how long it’s gone on. He just knows that when he walks into that tattoo shop and Jisung holds up his paint brushes that he’s needed. 

Jisung would lead him to the back of the shop and into a room with a comfy couch where Felix would sit, or lay depending on what the art was, for hours until the paint dried onto his skin and jisung would confidently take a picture once it was perfect. 

Now here Felix was sitting on the couch with his right pant leg pulled up to the top of his thigh. Jisung was sitting on the ground with his black paint and multiple brushes as he shaved Felix’s thigh. 

“I think this is the worst part.” Felix grumbled and watched the hair fall into the trash that sat under his leg. Jisung laughed and shook his head. “I’m serious! How would you like having your body shaved almost every single time it grows back.”

“You know most girls do that, right?” Jisung smiled in amusement as Felix crossed his arms with a pout glued to his face. 

“Yeah and I don’t really understand why.” He sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right? I’m not forcing.” Felix knew that. He really did, but there were a few perfect reasons as to why he was still here letting Jisung paint on him. 

“I’ve got nothing better to do though.” Felix admitted. He watched as Jisung brushed off the excess hair before moving the razor away. He picked up the paint and opened it up before dipping one of the brushes in it. 

“Then don’t complain.” Jisung smiled before holding onto Felix’s calf and gliding the brush along his thigh. “Too cold?” Felix shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine.”

They held a nice conversation about work and home as Jisung painted on Felix’s skin. It tickled at first, but after a while he was used to it. He took this moment to look over Jisung. They had been friends for maybe two year now. They went to school together and hung out all of the time. Even after Jisung got this nice job from their mutual friend Chan, they still managed to make time to see each other. 

At first Felix was afraid that they wouldn’t be able to hang around each other as much, but Jisung made sure that that didn’t happen. He came up with the idea of painting Jisung’s idea on Felix and at first Felix didn’t know if he enjoyed the thought of having paint all over his skin. However, after some thinking and easy persuasion from Jisung, he agreed and now at least twice a week Felix was in the tattoo shop getting to be the first to see Jisung’s art. 

“You know,” Jisung started and Felix blinked to clear his mind as he focused on the other boy's words. “I was thinking that we could go out somewhere together in a few weeks. I’ve got a day off on the twenty first so we can go get lunch or something.” The twenty first? He could get down with that. 

“Sure, I’ll make sure I don’t have anything planned for that day.” Jisung smiled and ruffled the few hours younger boys' hair. 

“You’re cute. Thanks for doing this again.” 

“Y-yeah, no problem.” Felix cleared his throat and looked down at his phone. He was fucked. Felix was totally fucked. He couldn’t figure out if Jisung was asking him out or just being Jisung. He typically doesn’t phrase those things like that. 

Felix sighed quietly. He was overthinking again. 

“Alright, Lixie, I’m almost done. Just a few more strokes and it’ll be finished.” Felix nodded and watched as the paint brush moved along his thigh to finish up the design. “And done! What do you think?” Jisung looked up at Felix with bright eyes. The freckled boy felt his tummy erupt into butterflies and he laughed nervously. 

“I think it’s great, Ji! Like they always are.” Jisung smiled sweetly and nodded his head in thanks. Felix smiled back and watched as Jisung took a picture of his leg while it continued to dry a bit more. 

“I’m really glad you think so.” Jisung sighed and wiped his hands with a towel. “It was inspired by us.” Felix paused for a moment. 

“What do you mean?” Felix looked down to his thigh and finally realized what the design was. It was two different sized hands. Their pinkies locked together in the form of a promise. He slowly pulled his pant leg back down. 

Jisung had avoided answering the question and instead explained that he had a client soon. Felix understood and figured that he had better get going anyway. Jisung walked him to the front of the shop and gave hima smile. 

“Thanks again.” He spoke quietly as to not disturb Chan a few feet away. “It means a lot that you let me paint out my designs.” Felix shook his head. 

“Anytime, sung. I really don’t mind it as much as I make a big deal of it.” They both laughed when they remembered how dramatic Felix had been about an hour ago. 

“I’m glad. I guess I’ll see you soon?” Felix nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand holding his wrist. Felix made a soft noise of confusion when he was pulled back, but his breathing stopped short when a pair of lips pressed against his freckled cheek. 

Jisung pulled back with a bashful smile before sliding his hand away. 

“Bye.” He whispered before rushing away to get things ready for his client. Felix stood there for a moment before shaking his head and turning to leave the shop. Oh yeah..Felix was definitely fucked, but that’s okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little think I whipped up. I've had the idea in my twitter drafts for a while, but I thought I'd write it out here. I hope you enjoy it!! Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3
> 
> Twitter + Insta: @lixiesbunny


End file.
